


Crush

by cremedelanyanya



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Somnophilia, bratty Ib, kinda? not really?, some dubcon elements but not rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremedelanyanya/pseuds/cremedelanyanya
Summary: Garry thinks Ib is asleep. She isn’t.





	Crush

Usually Saturday nights are fun. Garry babysits me while mom and dad go on their movie nights and we stay up all night watching T.V. and eating all the junk food I want. But last week, Garry got in trouble for letting me stay up too late, so now he’s making me go to bed at ten even though I’m not sleepy AT ALL.

I sit in my bed and pout. 

“Iiiiiiiib!” Garry whines. “Your mom’s gonna yell at me again if you don’t go to sleep! And she’s scary!”

“You promised we would unlock ALL the characters in Smash today!” I remind him. 

It’s dark, but I can see Garry’s lower lip sticks out. Good, he feels bad. “That was before I got in trouble. And I was supposed to make you go to bed at nine anyway, it’s ten now!”

“It’s too early!” I kick my feet under the covers. “I literally CANNOT sleep this early!” I reach over and turn my desk lamp on, making the poutiest face I possibly can at Garry. He turns the lamp off.

“Go. Sleep. Now.”

I cross my arms and stay upright.

“Maybe it would help if I sang you a lullaby?” Garry says, mischievous. 

I throw myself under the covers and fake sore very loudly. I’ve heard Garry sing and it’s not pretty.

I stay laying down for a while. Once Garry leaves, I can get up again and read my book with a flashlight under the covers.

I’m pretty sure it’s been more than ten minutes and Garry hasn’t left the room yet. I relax my body and make my breathing slow, the same way I trick my parents into thinking I’m sleeping. 

It feels like it’s been forever, and Garry still hasn’t left. I hear paper crinkling, then a loud crunch. He’s eating one of his candies. No fair, I want one too. 

I think I hear the wooden stool creak. He’s leaving! I lay as still as possible. 

I hear a couple footsteps, then they stop. Is he gone? Can I get up and read my book? 

The sheets beside me are ruffled. He’s really checking to make sure I’m asleep. I lay limp like a ragdoll. 

Then I feel Garry touch my shoulder. He lightly runs his fingers down my arm, then back up. As Garry’s hand lingers on my shoulder, I feel myself starting to actually relax. There’s a pressure on my bed. Garry’s sitting there. I feel him move next to me. He’s laying on my bed. 

I don’t know how I feel about this. Mom sometimes teases me about having a “crush” on Garry. Do I have a “crush?” I don’t know. Maybe I do. Is this supposed to happen when you have a “crush?” 

Does Garry have a “crush” on me? I’m only ten, so probably not. Right?

Garry drapes an arm across me. He’s never cuddled me before, he’s usually too shy. I like it.

He moves his hand down and places it on my thigh. That’s...a weird place to touch. I don’t care that much though. Garry and I are close. It feels better with him here. 

He traces his fingertips up my thigh. Higher and higher...that’s really close to a private part.

No, no, no, he’s not supposed to touch there.

He doesn’t. He rests his hand on my hip instead. I feel my head start to fog, remembering I’m safe.

Then Garry inches his hand up once again, sliding it up my shirt. His fingers moving across my bare waist feels wrong but right at the same time. He takes his hand away and wraps it back around my body. I’m safe. 

I very briefly feel something warm and wet on the back of my neck. When it’s gone, I hear Garry shifting next to me. Hair falls on my neck and face, and I feel another warm presence on the side of my neck. Garry’s breath is hot against my skin.

It dawns upon me. It was a kiss. 

A kiss!

Garry puts his mouth on my neck, a little less softly this time. He keeps kissing me, down my neck, to my collarbone. That tickles. I feel myself giggle.

Garry is frozen stiff. “????” he whispers between gritted teeth. I don’t know that word. I hear him get out of bed and run out of the room.

I bolt upright. Where is he going? Why did he leave?

I hear the front door unlock. My parents are home.

“Helloooo!” Mom’s talking in her special voice she only uses when she has a grown up drink. 

“How’s our little Ib? She sleeping?” So is Dad.

“EeYUP! Sure is!” Garry says, practically yelling. 

“You know, I wasn’t sure I’d let you come back after you *hic* let Ib stay up all night but I thought I’d give you one more chance and I’m soooo glad I did.”

“Helena, you’re making him uncomfortable,” Dad scolds Mom playfully. 

“I’m gonna go check in on her!” Mom whispers.

Oops. I lay back down.

Mom and Dad walk loudly into my room. Mom isn’t even by my bed when she says, “Yup! Out cold! Wow, Garry! Maybe we should have you over every night!”

Every night?! I feel my heart beat faster. 

“I mean, as long as you pay me!” Garry says from the other room.

Yes! Yes!

“She’s joking,” Dad calls out. He whispers to Mom, “Do you think Garry’s acting a little strange?”

“I dunno, I didn’t notice anything. Then again, I’m drunk as ???? so what would I know. But Garry’s never given us a reason not to trust him. I don’t think he’s a-,” She lowers her voice even more. “???? or anything like that.”

“Hmm. Okay. If you say so.”

“I love you, honey.”

Ewwww.

“Okay, shall we see Garry out?” Mom and Dad leave my room. 

After Garry leaves, Mom asks, “Do you think we should kiss Ib goodnight?”

“No, we smell like ???? and ???? so probably not. And she’s already asleep anyway.”

“Guess you’re right.”

“I’ll give YOU a kiss goodnight.”

I put my pillow over my ears so I don’t hear them. When it’s been a while, I let it go.

It’s okay, Mommy. I already got a kiss goodnight


End file.
